So soon to notice
by sushidreams
Summary: Misa had an argument with Light that night and finds herself being lonely again. But, it all came down to the point that L was there to comfort her. And she started seeing things she never saw whenever she is with L. One thing she knew, this is love.
1. A misunderstanding

**Summary**: Misa had an argument with Light that night and finds herself being lonely again. But, it all came down to the point that L was there to comfort her. And she started seeing things she never saw whenever she is with L. One thing she knew, this is love. And it so many days for her to notice it. So soon to notice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own L Lawliet and Amane Misa; only this story.

* * *

**So soon to notice**

**A Death Note fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter One: A misunderstanding**

"Don't you miss Misa, Light?!" Misa protested, her arms still embracing the suffocated man. Her eyes releasing some tears and her face, unpainted with such annoyance.

"I always see you here, so what's the reason for me to miss you?" Light asked, trying to take away her strong arms in his neck. He glared at her, slowly losing every patient he have for Misa. "Stop embracing me! You'll kill me with this!"

Misa pouted even more, having a thought that maybe Light doesn't love her anymore. Well, Light never complimented her nor adored her even before, right? Light glared at her again, with his eyes commanding her to stop embracing him or else, she'll be punished. She nodded to herself, as she finally released her arms off him. He fixes the collar of his polo, because it was disarranged by Misa's childish acts. Looking down, Misa still cries over the boy who doesn't seemed to like her even before.

"What are you crying about, Misa?" Light asked, ignoring the soft sobs she is producing. "Stop acting like I'm always concern to you."

"But Misa just want to be with Light." she demanded, still looking down, staring at her blank painted nails. "Don't you want me around here in the hotel?"

He shook his head. "You'll not supervise me forever, Misa. Ryuuzaki and I have work to do so please, stop bothering me."

"You've been with Ryuuzaki since morning! Misa wants to spend all her time with Light right now!" she said, oddly raising her voice a little bit so that he could understand her small invitation of happiness.

"I don't have time for you right now, Misa. Just leave me alone."

"But Misa wants to be with Light right now! Can't you leave work and just do sweet things with Misa?" she asked, pouting again.

He looked at her, narrowly. "Don't you have anything to do besides bothering and trying to do stupid things that will embarrass me in front of everyone?"

She stepped back, feeling a sudden ache in the pit of her stomach. To hear those words, it feels like she was the_ real_ obstacle rather than Ryuuzaki. Her hands, forming in a clench fist slowly opened as she covered her face. She was crying again and this time, she's crying not because Light doesn't want to spend his time with her but she's crying because of those words.

"What is it this time, Misa?" he asked, very much annoyed to his sobbing companion. "Ryuuzaki needs me right now."

"Don't you like me, Light?" she asked, looking down again in the floor, staring now at the floorings. "I mean, you're always mean when it comes to me. Don't you like me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, what's the difference if I like you or not, Misa? Nothing, right?"

"Misa loves you but you never seemed notice that!"

Her eyes, in anger and in pain. He looked at her, a little bit puzzled but unconcern about her. "I notice it – _a lot_ than you do."

"But why don't you like spending time with me, Light?" she asked, still crying for more.

"I'm busy. Go talk to someone else or talk to Ryuuzaki." he retorted, icily as he turned around and walks towards the door, leading to the operation room.

"Where are you going?" she asked, walking slowly but was stopped by Light's hand movement.

He didn't look at her. "I'm going now to work. So please, enjoy the night without me." he said as he finally walked out of the room.

"Light!" she shouted but Light finally closed the door, leaving her crying again for the seventh time this week. She fell on her knees and finally cried, wondering why Light is so cold about her presence. The night grew colder as her soft sobs mixed into the silent hour of the night.

* * *

He walked, lazily with his eyes fixated on his watch. Light was thinking if he could finally sleep, without Misa's stupid actions. Ryuuzaki noticed him, always glancing over his watch. Light stomped his fist into the desk, but it didn't made any annoying sounds. Ryuuzaki smiled, eating his chocolate cake for the 8th time that day. Light noticed him, wondering why he's being weird again.

"Had a fight with Misa-san?" Ryuuzaki asked, looking at now empty plate. He childishly runs his long fingers into the chocolate left in his plate and licked his finger. "Right, Light-kun?"

He nodded. "She's being stupid again."

"You always say that to her, being stupid again. I never heard you compliment her nor tell her she's pretty."

"She's not pretty, Ryuuzaki. She's like… a child waiting for her mother to cradle her over the night."

Ryuuzaki nibbles his thumb. "That's not the way to compliment a woman, Light-kun. You should treat her nice or better yet, treat her a date tomorrow."

"That's not my thing, you know."

"But, she is _your_ girlfriend."

"We're not officially in love with each other, Ryuuzaki." Light said, annoyed by the topic. "I don't want to talk about her right now. It makes me uncomfortable."

"And why did you feel uncomfortable? Misa-san is pretty." Ryuuzaki said, still chewing his thumb like it's a bubblegum. "You should compliment her often."

Light narrowly looked at him. "I don't care."

"You start taking care of her. You might lose him to some guys who also have crush on her."

"I don't really care about it."

Ryuuzaki looked at him, in a weird way as Light looked away to not see that weird yet scary look in Ryuuzaki's eyes. Ryuuzaki smiled, feeling a sudden victory again. He managed to defeat him by establishing a scary stare but always finds Light being annoyed by him. Watari came, holding yet another slice of chocolate cake. Ryuuzaki nodded and eats again sweet treats.

"Well," Ryuuzaki said. "If that's your decision, then I have nothing against that, Light-kun."

"Eh?" Light was puzzled.

Ryuuzaki looked at him. "About Misa-san, being sweet to you."

"She isn't being sweet, she's being stupid."

"Stupid again." Ryuuzaki said, in an odd way. "Well, if that's your point of view, then I'm for it."

"Whatever you say, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki nodded, still eating his chocolate cake. Light rolled his eyes, resting his chin over his soft palms. And to talk about Misa's condition was something he'd rather not talk about.

* * *

She was still in her room, staring at the starless and cloudless dark sky with her palm, touching her smooth face. She wiped her tears, trying to comfort herself with singing some of her favorite songs. She released a small drew of breathe, yawning a bit, a sign that she's being sleepy again. Her eyes, finally falling from her dreams but she was awaken in her almost sleep with a knock in the door. With her eyes, wide awake, she hurriedly run towards the room, excited to see Light, finally realized that he wants spend the night with her. Smiling to herself, she eagerly opened the door, only to see a bare-footed man with a messy hairstyle, standing in front of her. It was Ryuuzaki, scratching his feet into the other one. She pouted, folding her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pouting. "Misa was about to sleep when Ryuuzaki-san knocked at my door."

"Oh, is that so?" his words, a little bit unconvincing. "Well I thought you might be depressed again by Light-kun."

Her angry features vanished as she felt a sudden happiness that spread throughout her system. _Ryuuzaki-san is concern about Misa? _She thought, staring at him intently. "Misa's not depressed."

"Really?" he said, trying to let her true colors show up.

"Of course, Misa isn't sad! She's always energized!" she pretended to fake a smile but Ryuuzaki just let out a sign of sigh. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Do you want me to comfort you, at least tonight?" he asked, innocently as he walked in her room. She was surprised on how fast he moved from one way to another.

She nodded. "You can talk to me but I'm not depressed."

"Stop lying."

"Why do you mean by that? Misa's not lying!" she demanded, walking towards him, face to face. "You can go out and leave Misa alone!"

"You don't really want me to comfort you, Misa-san?" he asked again, assuring that his little sad fellow isn't that depressed.

She nodded, faking another smile. "Misa's genki!"

He looked at her, wondering if he could read between the lines. "You're not genki, Misa-san. You're faking a good smile."

_He noticed?! _She thought, eyes wide. "Misa give up. Yes, Misa is sad because of Light-kun but it doesn't mean I don't love him anymore!"

"Good girl."

"EH!? What do you mean by 'good girl'?!"

He smiled, impishly nibbling his thumb. "Okay, I'll let Misa-san sleep tonight. I'll also sleep now." he said as he turned around to go out of the room.

"Wait!" she shouted, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Misa's sorry for being a little dumb tonight. Misa just missed Light-kun badly this week. Can Ryuuzaki-san forgive Misa?" she said, sounding a bit childish.

He turned around, still nibbling his thumb. "You're cute when you act like a small child, Misa-san."

"Eh?"

"Saa, I'll head for my room now. See you tomorrow morning." he said, as she turned around again and walked towards the door. "Don't worry, Light-kun will understand your feelings one of these days, Misa-san."

Misa smiled. "Okay."

Ryuuzaki silently went out of her room, leaving her smiling by herself into the dark room. She could say that the depression somehow vanished because of Ryuuzaki's uplifting words. She closed the door, releasing another sight before jumping to her bed. She hugged her pillow and closed her eyes. Well, she's okay with this.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Ignore the bliss just for now**

_**A/N: **__Yippee, another L and Misa fan fiction! As promised before, I'll update this story weekly. I just want to test if L and Misa is really compatible with each other (__**I do believe that they are really compatible!**__). Hehe! I liked the way L comforted her in some of his weird methods. In the next chapter, Misa will find herself being comforted by L again but this time, she listens carefully to L's little sermons! Can't wait to publish it to the world! ;) _


	2. Ignore the bliss just for now

**Summary**: Misa had an argument with Light that night and finds herself being lonely again. But, it all came down to the point that L was there to comfort her. And she started seeing things she never saw whenever she is with L. One thing she knew, this is love. And it so many days for her to notice it. So soon to notice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own L Lawliet and Amane Misa; only this story.

* * *

**So soon to notice**

**A Death Note fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Two: Ignore the bliss just for now**

The rain didn't stop after two days of storming Kanto. As usual, everyone was busy tackling some news about the latest killings of Kira. Ryuuzaki, in particular, had been too busy reading some paper works that was submitted by Aizawa the night before the killings. He sighed, nibbling his thumb again. Things were getting a little crazier than the usual atmosphere of the hotel room. Nibbling his finger, he could feel his ears bled out because of Misa, shouting and bawling. She wasn't able to indulge herself the other night with Light and now, she's too energized and too annoyed by Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki looked at Light, who is busy ignoring Misa's sad pleas. "Light-kun, please make Misa-san quiet." he said, pointing to the shouting woman.

"Just ignore her." Light replied, not looking at him. "You'll be able to read that without her, interfering."

"I can't read with her crying over _her_ boyfriend, Light-kun."

Light released exasperation. "Okay, alright."

He stood up and left his place. He walks angrily towards the shouting woman near the exit door. Misa continues to stomp her feet, make angry sounds and tries to feel a little sad about herself. Well, she's being childish again as we all know. He stopped to his tracks, looked down on her and offers a handkerchief. Misa looked up, with her face, still unpainted with grace.

"Will you please stop doing this?" Light asked, feeling a little bit annoyed getting commanded by someone like Ryuuzaki. "You're getting me pissed off already, Misa."

"But Misa wants to be with you!" she demanded again, her nails slowly digging deeper to her palms.

He shakes his head. "Ryuuzaki can't read his paper works because of your lousy pleas, Misa. Stopped getting agitated! You're driving me hell crazy right now!"

"But Misa wants to take bath with you!"

"Stop being stupid, Misa!" he said, raising his voice that seems to scare Misa's guts. He walks nearer, looking at her straight to her eyes. "Stop acting stupid, Misa."

"Misa just misses you, Light-kun." she cried.

"Don't be stup─" he stopped when he felt someone tapped his back. He spun around, to see Ryuzaki, still nibbling his thumb. "What?"

"I just told you to quiet her down, _not_ to scold her or shout at her, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said, as he pulled a hidden handkerchief in his pockets. "Here Misa-san."

He offered his handkerchief but Misa ignored him. She wants Light, not him. She wants Light handkerchief, not his handkerchief. But Ryuuzaki insisted by him, wiping her tears. He lowered his position to wipe her tears. Light was shock to see him like that, but he ignored him and went back to his place. Misa continues to cry as Ryuuzaki also continues to wipe her tears. She looked up, feeling a little sad and a little bit fine with Ryuuzaki, being too kind.

"Misa-san?" he uttered, softly. "You should stay away from Light whenever we are together."

"WHAT!" she bawled. "Misa will not leave Light alone with Ryuuzaki-san! Definitely not, over my dead body!"

Ryuuzaki eyed her, narrowly. "Well, alright."

"Do you think Light is mad about Misa?" she asked, looking down.

"He's _always_ mad at you. Can't you at least open your eyes and see things as they really are?"

"What do you mean?"

He stood up, improperly before tucking the handkerchief to his pocket. His baggy jeans were in a good form today. "I don't know."

"Stop making Misa crazy, Ryuuzaki-san!" she protested, looking mad and yet fascinated. "Misa's sorry."

"For what?"

"For being stupid again."

He nodded. "It's okay, Misa-san. I told you, Light-kun will understand your feelings one of these days. Jaa, I'll go read that one now."

"Okay." she said, softly. "Misa will treat you a strawberry short-cake for comforting Misa again!"

He grins, a little as he finally went back to his place. She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the two men working for capturing Kira. Ryuuzaki crouched to his chair, as he finally gathers the papers together and started flipping the pages and reads them. Light sighed, wondering why Ryuuzaki's being too concern about Misa. Sure, Ryuuzaki may be weird but this is another issue. He looked at Ryuuzaki, who nibbling his thumb again.

"You should tell her." Light said, coolly.

Ryuuzaki looked at him, enigmatically. "Tell Misa-san what, Light-kun?"

"That you like her."

Light smiled at him, slightly devilish. Ryuuzaki is still puzzled about what he is saying. "I think you're over exaggerating my actions, Light-kun. There's nothing happening between us."

"Well, based from my observation. You're always there for her whenever I treat her in a mean way."

"Nobody calls someone like that in a _very_ mean way, Light-kun."

Light frowned in irritation. "You're digging a little deep, Ryuuzaki."

"You just need to compliment her in a good way and every good thing will follow for both of you." Ryuuzaki said, as he flipped another page of the work.

"I don't need to compliment someone I _don't_ like."

Ryuuzaki smiled. "You have such an ego, Light-kun. Better yet, start changing your attitude."

Light raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ignore the bliss just for now." Ryuuzaki smiled.

"I don't understand a word you're saying, Ryuuzaki. Stop making riddles over Misa's condition." he retorted, still puzzled.

"Anyway, let's start working to catch Kira, shall we?"

Light nodded as he started reading the other paper work that was also submitted by Aizawa. But he still can't read Ryuuzaki's mind. Sure, he's an elite student of some big university, but in Ryuuzaki's case, he just can't read what's on his mind. He's weird and also intelligent. He just can't understand Ryuuzaki. But he hesitate another moment to forget about it.

* * *

Misa has been patiently waiting at her room for Ryuuzaki to come over for the strawberry short-cake. The rain continued to shower Kanto and she clearly remembers Light, being mean to her. Someone then knocked at door which made her jump off her seat to greet him. She opened it to see Ryuuzaki, with his signature messy hairstyle, baggy jeans and white long sleeve. She smiled, pleasantly letting him in her room. He walked in and crouched over the chair. She smiled again.

"Misa's happy to see Ryuuzaki-san come over her room again!" she exclaimed, overpowering some words into her lungs.

"Really?" he asked, emotionlessly.

"Here's your slice of strawberry short-cake." she offered.

"I thought you don't eat cakes and sweet things?"

"Well," she uttered. "I only bought it for you, nothing else. Misa's grateful for Ryuuzaki-san comforting her!"

He sighed as he ate his cake. "You should always pay attention when it comes to Light-kun, Misa-san."

"Eh?"

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" he asked, in a position of getting her cake already. "I could devour it myself."

"It's all yours, Ryuuzaki-san!" she said, smiling. "Anyway, can Light-kun be with Misa tonight without you in the scene? Pretty please, Ryuuzaki-san?"

He looked at his cake. "No, Misa-san can't."

"NANDE?!" she bawled again. "It's unfair!"

"Can't you see, Light-kun is still mad about you, Misa-san? Well, I don't think it's right for you to be with him tonight. We're in hectic schedule."

"But Misa wants…"

He smiled. "Misa-san needs to wait for his freedom for work. Now, enjoy what you have and that's **me**."

She blushed and Ryuuzaki sharply noticed it. She walks towards him and lowered her head to kiss him in his cheeks. His cheeks felt hot but it didn't produce any flushes or anything that includes flushing. Her cheeks were flying with colors right and for the first time that week, she felt happy being with Ryuuzaki. She returned to her original position and shyly smiled at Ryuzaki.

"As a sign of thanksgiving." she said.

"Say, do you want me to fall in love with you or something?" his words were slightly childish.

Her cheeks were extremely getting redder than the usual one earlier. "NO! Misa kissed you because she's thankful of having someone like Ryuuzaki-san!"

"I understand now, Misa-san." he said, running his finger into his plate and quickly licks his fingers for cream leftovers.

Her cheeks were still in colors. "Misa's thankful again."

"It's not a problem." he said, as he stood up. "Saa, we should call it a day already Misa-san. We need to sleep in order to let the other day enter our lives."

"I see."

"So, I'll be heading to my room now."

He walked lazily towards the door and walked out of the room. She smiled. "Oyasumi nasai, Ryuuzaki-san!"

She smiled to herself and sprawled to her bed. She can't clearly understand what she feels but she is sure happy whenever Ryuuzaki comes to visit her place and comfort her. She buried her flushed visage in her pillows and tries to control the wild feeling inside of her. Looking at the ceiling, this is another happy day for her. She can't wait to see him tomorrow. And she can't wait to talk to him again and again.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Accidental contacts**

_**A/N: **__an update, as promised! Well, I made this slightly short again like the other one. I don't really have any absolute reason why I titled this chapter "Ignore the bliss just for now." But hey, I like the ending! Misa, kissing him the cheeks makes me giggle in delight! In the next chapter, Misa finds herself looking Ryuuzaki, who is alone at the hotel. Will Misa finally understand the feelings that have blossomed for Ryuuzaki? Heavy romance between Ryuuzaki and Misa! Find out the next chapter! ;)_


	3. Accidental contacts

**Summary**: Misa had an argument with Light that night and finds herself being lonely again. But, it all came down to the point that L was there to comfort her. And she started seeing things she never saw whenever she is with L. One thing she knew, this is love. And it so many days for her to notice it. So soon to notice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own L Lawliet and Amane Misa; only this story.

* * *

**So soon to notice**

**A Death Note fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Three: Accidental contacts**

"Oh, there you are." a small, yet sweet voice greeted him from the inside of the room. Ryuuzaki has been alone in the balcony for some time that certain cold night.

It was typically cold in the night, combine it with the below zero air-conditioner Watari sent into their rooms. But this time, it wasn't any cold the air-conditioner produced, but by the coldness of the handcuffs in his hands and the wind that slowly drains all his senses. Misa sat down beside him, placing her elbows on her thighs and rested her face in her soft hands. He looked at her and didn't say anything. Misa smiled as she yawned for a second. She was feeling sleepy again.

"Eh?" she said, noticing that the handcuff was still in his other hand. She recalls that Light should be with him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. "Why do you still wear the handcuff with Light out of the scene?"

"He will come back to the next 30 minutes, Misa-san." he said, looking at the starless sky. He looked at Misa. "Would Misa like to handcuff herself with me then?"

He watched Misa's eyes widened in surprised. "Ryuuzaki-san is such a pervert!"

Misa pouted, angrily. Ryuuzaki didn't reply in her annoying plea since he doesn't really know what to say or to do whenever Misa calls him "pervert." Misa sees him as another guy, who loves pornographic things and sees him as another guy who loves watching her into the wide screen of his computer. Well, he doesn't really loves pornographic things and he's just watching her since he needs to investigate her for being the second Kira. He then included the word "pervert" in his vocabulary even if he's not really a certified pervert. Pervert or what, he just doesn't mind it anyway.

"Where is Light-kun?" she asked.

"He went somewhere outside the hotel so look for something." he explained. "He said it's really important so I gave him the permission to do it."

"He'll come back, right?"

"Of course, he will."

Light has been out of the hotel an hour earlier. He went somewhere to look for some new paper bulks since Ryuuzaki has been tearing all the paper bulks he bought last week. Also, Ryuuzaki asked him to buy some chocolate doughnuts since he's been craving for some earlier. Light agreed to his plea and he went outside. Misa looked at him, wondering what he's thinking right now. She just can't read his mind with his wide and round eyes. Her shinigami eyes were gone because Rem has to save her part. Ryuuzaki looked back as she quickly turned around to look somewhere.

"Ryuuzaki-san?" she whispered into the night, as he clearly hears her small and yet gentle voice.

"Hai?" he uttered slowly.

"Did you kiss a girl in the past? Or have you been kiss by someone you like or didn't like?"

He paused for moment, recalling. "I don't remember kissing a girl or being kissed by someone I like or didn't like, Misa-san. It's too childish."

"Really?"

"They are _not_ my thing, Misa-san."

She smiled. "Well, have you been in a relationship like the one I got right now?"

"You mean_ with_ Light-kun?"

She nodded. "Yes, that kind of relationship, Ryuuzaki-san!"

He paused for moment again, recalling something he didn't actually do in the past. "I also don't remember being with some relationship like that."

"Are you like, a virgin or what?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know what you meant with that question but it's really none of you business if I'm a virgin or not." he said, with a low tone.

"Well, do you at least have some past experience about love?"

He paused again, getting a little annoyed. "No, I didn't have any."

Her eyes blinked in confusion. Sure, she doesn't hear him talked about this kind of romantic thing but she can't believe that he's an innocent man. He is that kind of weird and yet unique kind of guy. With that kind of attitude, she sure sense that someone might fell in love with him in the past. Not only he's like that but he's also cute talking all so boring. She shrugged, feeling a sudden cold in her body that slowly spread throughout her system. It has been cold since she shared a little talk to Ryuuzaki. So cold that she could see her breathe, floating into the air. She looked at Ryuuzaki.

"Does Ryuuzaki-san have a family?" she asked.

"_Had_." he uttered, as he started nibbling his thumb. He started rubbing his feet together to produce some heat.

"You mean, they are dead?"

He looked at her. "My father died a little decade ago."

She was surprised to hear him talk about this thing. "Misa's sorry."

"For what?"

"Misa didn't know that Ryuuzaki-san's family was gone." she said, slightly smiling foolishly at him. "Do you miss them?"

"My family?"

"Yeah. Do you miss them?"

"Misa," he uttered. "You can't miss someone who passed away years ago. It's long gone, you know."

She looked at him, narrowly. "Misa misses her family. You should start missing someone who died years ago!" she lectures him.

"I see." he said as he puts the other handcuff to her arms. "Jaa, Light-kun is late so you should take his place for the mean time, Misa-san. It won't be too long."

Her eyes widened. "Misa can't spend all her left time to Ryuuzaki-san! Ryuuzaki-san is such a pervert!"

She hardly tried to open the handcuff but Ryuuzaki ignored her. It was already past 30 minutes but Light hasn't come back yet to the hotel room. Ryuuzaki nodded to just handcuff Misa until he came back. Misa, who is still trying to get the handcuff off her hand, looked at him in passion. After Ryuuzaki helped her that night, when she was having an argument to Light, she felt Ryuuzaki isn't just a guy. She felt something different whenever they are together. And that's one thing she can't clearly explain until now.

"Misa's starting to like Ryuuzaki-san." she suddenly said, out of the blue. But she meant it anyway, so she smiled back to prove it to him. "Ryuuzaki-san is getting kinder to Misa-Misa!"

"Thank you for appreciating my presence." he said, sounding a little bit unsure to his words. "Misa-san's also getting kinder to me."

"Really? Misa's thankful!" she smiled, clapping her hands.

He looked at her. "I'm getting to like you, Misa-san. I hope you know what I mean tonight."

She stopped clapping her hands. "Thank you for acknowledging Misa-Misa, Ryuuzaki-san! She's thankful again!"

"I see, Misa-san."

The sound of the handcuff, jiggling can be heard into the silent night. She placed her arms over the high wood at her back and yawn for a bit. The coldness returned to its normal temperature and she likes it. She suddenly heard her phone, ringing.

"My phone!" she exclaimed.

She stood up, opens the door and dashed out of the balcony, not noticing that she completely dragged Ryuuzaki to his crouching position at his chair at the balcony. The handcuffs were jiggling and its noise made Ryuuzaki's ears irritated. She finally got her phone when Ryuuzaki suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and finally tripped over since his feet was already in pain that time. They fell into the cold floor of the room, with him over her top.

He holds her hands. She felt his lips pressed into her lips. Her eyes widened by the sudden actions that taken place earlier. Ryuuzaki's wide eyes, became wider because he never thought this thing would happen in just a short span of time. She closed her eyes, voluntarily to taste the sweetness of his lips. She was surprised that his lips were extremely too soft for a man. Everything turned mushy but was distracted by a continued loud knock at the door.

"Misa!" an angry voice shouted, knocking the door harder than it was. Ryuuzaki then stood up finally, patting his jeans while Misa's cheeks were flaming in colors. "Misa, open the door!"

It was Light, knocking at the door. Misa was still lying in the floor when Ryuuzaki offered his hand to lift her. She took his hand and lifted herself into the cold floor. Ryuuzaki pointed at the door and quickly remembers Light, commanding her to open the door. "I-I'm coming!" she said as she opens the door, catching her breathe.

Light visibly rolled his eyes. "What took you so long to open the damn door, Misa?! Are you deaf or what?!"

"Misa's sorry!" she bowed, hiding her flushed visage to Light. "Misa's really sorry, Light-kun!" she looked at Light, with her cheeks, still flaming in colors.

Light noticed her flushed visage at he look suspiciously at her. "Did something happen 3 minutes ago, Misa?"

Misa's eyes widened as she waved her hand, nervously. "NO! Nothing happened earlier, Light-kun! Misa's just talking to Ryuuzaki-san!"

She laughed, nervously. Light still senses that something is not clearly right in the room. Ryuuzaki still stood there, looking at Misa. But his eyes were only fixated to her lips, the only thing he's looking since she apologized to Light. He remembers how soft it was and how sweet it was, 3 minutes ago. He nibbles his thumb harder, trying to control that wild and yet desirable feeling that slowly spread throughout his system. It was the first time he kissed a girl and it's an accidental contact, to be exact.

"I don't believe it, Misa." Light said, walking towards her. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened, promise!" she said, still waving her hands into the air, pretending to look collected when her heart was beating too fast. She smiled, nervously. "Nothing!"

"Misa, if you will not tell what happ─" he stopped when he felt Ryuuzaki's hand placed unto his shoulders.

"Nothing happened, Light-kun." he said. "Misa just tripped over so I have to come to lift her."

Light looked at him, narrowly. "I see."

_What the?! _Misa thought. "Ryuuzaki-san is right! Nothing happened!"

"I believe it now, Misa." he said, rolling his eyes. He looked at Ryuuzaki as he held the box of doughnuts in his left hand. "Here are the doughnuts, Ryuuzaki."

He threw the box as Ryuuzaki quickly catches it. "Thank you." he said, opening the box and holds a piece of doughnut. He looked at Misa, whose cheeks were still flaming in colors. "Misa, eat one."

Misa looked at him. "Misa doesn't eat sweets, right?"

"I forgot. Well then, I'll eat them all." he said, boringly. He walked towards the door, holding the box with his three fingers. "I'll be going now downstairs."

"Wait!" Misa said, looking down. "Will Ryuuzaki-san visits Misa-Misa again?"

Light rolled his eyes. Ryuuzaki nodded. "But not anytime soon though. Light-kun and I are busy with the team, Misa-san."

"We're busy, unlike you." Light said, half-teasing, half-meaning it. He pushes Ryuuzaki into the door. He placed his arms to his shoulders, like friends do. "We're going now, Misa. I got you some magazines."

He pointed out to her bed. She smiled. "Thank you, Light-kun!"

"Jaa, see you around." Ryuuzaki said, as they walked outside the room, leaving Misa alone in her room.

She fell suddenly in her knees, her eyes blinked in confusion and there is this certain feeling that slowly creeps into her veins. The feeling of happiness and gladness. Sure, she is kissed before by Light but this is different. It has more joy, more pleasure and more feelings. Ryuuzaki made her super happy tonight that she smiled, weakly into herself. Her cheek, flaming in colors, was covered by her hands to let herself enjoy the sweetness of his kiss. This is something she can't totally forget. It's too unbelievable.

Meanwhile, Ryuuzaki and Light were walking into the hallway. Light senses something but he can't tell. They continued walking when Ryuuzaki suddenly stopped to his track but walks again. Light was confused.

"It tastes like sugar cubes." Ryuuzaki said, silently and yet childishly. He licked his lips again to taste it. It still tastes sweet.

"What tastes like sugar cubes?" Light asked, confused.

He smiled, devilishly. "Nothing."

He walks again, leaving Light rooted to his place. And he was very confused about what he's saying. He'll sure soon find out one of these days and he's excited about it.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A weird feeling?**

_**A/N: **__an update, as promised! I was getting a little mushy when I was making this chapter! I never thought I could pull a chapter like this though I was already imagining what will happen! This is the chapter I like so far. I just can't get enough about L and Misa! ;) In the next chapter, Ryuuzaki can't stop thinking about the accident and caught a fever by thinking of it. Light then called Misa to help him. Will Ryuuzaki finally tell Light about it or not? Find out in the next chapter! ;) _


	4. A weird feeling?

**Summary**: Misa had an argument with Light that night and finds herself being lonely again. But, it all came down to the point that L was there to comfort her. And she started seeing things she never saw whenever she is with L. One thing she knew, this is love. And it so many days for her to notice it. So soon to notice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own L Lawliet and Amane Misa; only this story.

* * *

**So soon to notice**

**A Death Note fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Four: A weird feeling?**

It has been three days since that "accidental contact" Ryuuzaki and Misa had in her room. He could still taste that familiar sugar cube taste of Misa's lips that is still attached to his lips. He had a hard time thinking about that accident since he can't sleep at night. Not sleeping for straight one day is okay, but three days straight without missing a second is not normal for him. He has been too addicted to eating sugar cubes. Yes, we all know he's a big fan of sugar cubes, but this time not because it's sweet, but because it reminds him what Misa's lips tastes like. He have many reasons to just ignore it like a) he can talk to Light about the latest news about Kira, b) he can ask Matsuda or Yagami-san about what's happening at the headquarters since they had been punished for doing something bad or c) he will drown all of those worries by staring at his computer and search about Kira. But none of them hit Ryuuzaki's mind. Only that familiar scene that happened, two days ago.

It was that goddamn phone that Misa dashed out from the room, pulling him. And add to that, that he grabbed her by the shoulders. He should have grabbed him the hand but something stopped him for doing that. But no, he can't blame the phone or himself since it all happened by _accident_. Accident, right? He sure hates having a hard time and losing. He sighed, a long boring sigh.

"Is there something wrong, Ryuuzaki?" Yagami-san asked, worried about his untypical condition. "You have been quiet."

"Iie, nothing's wrong Yagami-san." he said, half-lie, half-truth. "Maybe I should have my caffeine fix right now. You've been very good in observing my actions, Yagami-san."

Yagami-san scratched his head, flattered. "Well, just confront me if something's bothering you, okay?"

"Absolutely, Yagami-san."

He returned to his computer, slowly clicking the keyboard, having again that flash back. He was having a flash back and it's increasingly coming back to him. Light noticed him having a blank expression since then. The jiggling of the handcuffs continued as Light tapped Ryuuzaki's shoulder. He looked at Light, with blank expression.

"You're not in a good condition, are you?" Light asked in a good manner. He then touches Ryuuzaki's forehead, only to feel heat coming from it. "You have a fever…?"

Ryuuzaki touched his forehead. "Minor sickness. Don't mind it, Light-kun. Everything will be fine after I have my caffeine fix."

"Caffeine isn't a medicine to cure fever, idiot."

"Is that so? But I feel much better drinking coffee with lots of sugar cubes. It's really good." he smiled, weirdly speaking.

Light narrowly looked at him. "You're really used to it, ne?"

"Sweet things for me are not only a comfort food but also a medicine to cure all my sickness." he said, putting a cube of sugar in his mouth. He felt it melt to his tongue. "Please, let's start working."

"I'll call Misa to let you go to bed right now." Light said as he took off his phone in his pocket but Ryuuzaki suddenly grabs it. He blinked in surprise on how fast his hands moved. "What are you doing?!"

"There's no need for that, Light-kun. It's not necessary."

Light raised an eyebrow. "And do you think you can work with your mind, not functioning well?"

"Of course, I can. I told you, I need my caffeine fix right now."

"Are you stupid or what, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, not believing such reasons like that one. "It's really an unbelievable reason to use, you know."

"Is that so?"

"I'll call Misa later. You should get enough sleep. Otousan and the others will help me gather some information. You need to rest, just for tonight, alright?" Light said, with a smile tapping his back gently.

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Thank you for your concern, Light-kun. Sorry for my actions."

"It's okay."

Light then moved away before flashing another good smile at Ryuuzaki. Maybe he was right. A good sleep will make him realize that it's all in the accident. There's no way Misa did that intentionally. It's too impossible for Misa to think that. She has her eyes already fixated to Light, so what's the point? He then nodded and drinks the high sugared coffee Watari gave him. In some point, he'll forget about that damn accident. Period.

* * *

Misa came a little bit late that night since she had a pictorial for the magazine "18." Light, with his arms folded, stomps his left foot at the floor, making a statement. Mogi smiled at the young boy and quickly apologized for her, being late. Light then nodded to his apology and commanded him to leave Misa alone with him. He then left the two into the hallway. Misa was still confused why Light called him from the first place. She giggled, wondering if Light wants to date her. Light rolled his eyes, as he pulled her nearer. She blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Does Light feel something that he called Misa?!" she said, with heart-shape eyes. Her hands, rubbing in delight. "That's the reason, right?!"

Light shakes his head. "No. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

They started walking together by the hallway heading to the headquarters of the team. She saw Yagami-san, placing a white blanket to Ryuuzaki. It was cold in the headquarters. She didn't notice that it was Ryuuzaki. Light then confronted Yagami-san. He smiled as Misa look around.

"He's burned out, Light." Yagami-san said, looking at Ryuuzaki. "He should sleep for tonight."

"I see." Light uttered. "Misa's here to help him recover."

"Who's going to recover?" Misa asked, looking around.

Light pointed out to the man, who's resting his forehead into the cold steel table. It was Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki." he said, nodding.

"What did happen to Ryuuzaki-san?"

"He's sick."

Misa's eyes widened. "EH?!"

"And you'll be the one assigned to make him feel better, Misa. If you do something bad or nasty to him, I'll kill you, understand?" Light glared at her, deathly.

"EH?! But Misa wants to be with Light!" she stomped her foot as Yagami-san excused himself to go the bathroom. She pulled her hair, acting like a child. "I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

"Misa," he said, with a determine look in his eyes. "Ryuuzaki is important to you, right?"

Misa stopped pulling her blonde hair. "What do you mean?"

Light looked at her. "He's more important to me, am I correct? I could already sense it, Misa."

"Light is more important! Ryuuzaki-san is a pervert!" she cried out. "I don't want to take care of him tonight! I want to be with you! Only with you, Light-kun!"

"Impossible, Misa." he said. "I'll date you once you take care of Ryuuzaki. Promise."

She sighed, not looking happy. "Okay, I'll do it even if you will treat me a date. He looks so weak right now, Light-kun."

Light was surprised to hear her like this. "Eh, alright."

"But, could you at least carry him to his room? Misa can't carry him since it looks awkward, a woman carrying a man?" she explained.

"I'll do it."

Light carried him until they reached another vacant room. He fell asleep and his temperature became higher. It reached 39 degrees and he was burning hot already. Misa then took out the medicines Light told him to buy. Light poured some water to the clear glass into the side table. Misa then put Ryuuzaki's head into her thighs and opened his mouth to let him drink the medicine. He swallowed the medicines but had a hard time swallowing it. He choked a bit but finally swallowed the medicine.

"I'll be waiting at the headquarters, Misa." Light excused himself.

"Okay." Misa replied as Light walked out from the room.

She eyed Ryuuzaki's handsome visage. This is the first time she saw Ryuuzaki, sleeping and lying in a normal bed. She then started arranging the pillows besides him and arranged the blanket properly to warm him a little bit. Stretching her arms, she saw him move a little bit. She smiled, looking at him all cute. It wasn't typical to see him sleeping like a normal person since he's like an owl that never sleeps at night. Light silently watches them into the wide screen but he didn't mind if they do anything inappropriate. He then talked to his father about the information.

At some point, Ryuuzaki suddenly woke up. Misa fell asleep at the white sofa since it's already 2 in the morning that time. He misses eating sweets already when he saw her, sleeping a like a little child at the sofa. He slowly stood up, looking all collected again. He walked lazily towards to Misa. He crouched at the floor, staring at her weirdly. He then pokes her blonde hair.

"Eh?" Misa said, still half-asleep.

"Where's Light-kun?" he asked.

She looked at the clock, only to see that it's already 2 in the morning. "Misa doesn't know where he is right now. But he promised me to treat me a date once Ryuuzaki-san recovered."

"But I'm not sick."

He suddenly placed his eyes to her lips and remembers how sweet they were that night. He nibbles his thumb, harder controlling a weird feeling that suddenly sprung from his system. Misa then yawned as she finally wakes up from her sleep. She remembers that Light told him to give some sugar cubes to Ryuuzaki once he woke up. She looks for the bag of sugar cubes and handed over Ryuuzaki. She smiled.

"Light told Misa to give it to you once you woke up." she smiled. "Is Ryuuzaki-san feeling a lot better?"

He nodded. "I only need my caffeine fix, Misa-san. But thank you for your concern."

She clapped her hands, feeling energetic again. "Yay!"

"What's the happiness all about?"

"Misa's sorry about what happened the last time!" she bowed her head feeling a sudden shame in her but her cheeks were flushed at the same time. "Gomen ne!"

He nibbles his thumb. "Jaa, I think I need to get back to the headquarters. They need me there right now, Misa-san."

"But you only slept for 5 hours. Ryuuzaki-san needs more sleep to feel genki like Misa-Misa!" she said, raising her fist into the air and laughed at her last remark.

"Are you really that genki?"

"Of course, I am!"

"Misa-san, you confuse me."

"But Misa-Misa doesn't confuse Ryuuzaki-san!"

He narrowly looked at her. "I don't know."

"Just tell me when you need Misa, alright?" she said, with a wink. "I'll be there in a flash!"

"Thank you for the concern but you still confuses me."

"How did Misa-Misa confuses Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Saa, I don't really know."

Light suddenly comes out of nowhere, holding a plastic bag. The two exchanged looks since how can he come out from nowhere? Light slyly smiled at the two, holding his laugh. He was sure that Ryuuzaki really likes Misa and Misa likes Ryuuzaki in some of her weird and childish ways. Light always thought that they look compatible to each other but Misa likes clinging to him. He finally laughed as the two exchange glances, wondering why he's laughing. Misa stood up and remembers that she needs to call Mogi.

"Misa's will get back after ten minutes!" she said as she dashed out from the room, leaving the two alone.

Ryuuzaki stood up. "Thank you for the concern, Light-kun."

"She has to know, Ryuuzaki." Light said, wiping the tears that came out from his laugh. "One of these days."

"She has to know what, Light-kun? Both of you confuses me." he asked, confused.

"About your weird feelings towards her." Light replied, as he nodded to himself. "The sooner, the better Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki blinked in confusion. "I don't really understand what's happening. Both of you confuses me. You're insisting me to confess something that's not true. She loves calling me pervert. I'm so confused."

"It's because she's revolving too much in your world right now. You should start taking some few steps ahead."

"Do you really think so?"

"I certainly thought of it, Ryuuzaki."

Until now, Ryuuzaki still haven't realized this weird feeling he has for Misa, that childish woman who loves calling him pervert. And Light knew about this even he didn't tell him about it. A good observer, isn't he? But Ryuuzaki still doesn't know if it's an infatuation or something he truly wants. He will soon find out but when will it be?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Bed time stories**

_**A/N: **__an update, as promised! Watashi wa, shiawase ni! I love this because Light seems to knew about Ryuuzaki's feeling. Do you wonder if he'll help Ryuuzaki confess his feelings? Hehe, haven't thought about it though! In the next chapter, Misa will find herself missing Ryuuzaki's presence that he went to his room at 3 in the morning! What will happen between the two? Find out in the next chapter! ;) _


	5. Bed time stories

**Summary**: Misa had an argument with Light that night and finds herself being lonely again. But, it all came down to the point that L was there to comfort her. And she started seeing things she never saw whenever she is with L. One thing she knew, this is love. And it so many days for her to notice it. So soon to notice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own L Lawliet and Amane Misa; only this story.

* * *

**So soon to notice**

**A Death Note fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Five: Bed time stories **

Light weakly walks fast, not noticing that Ryuuzaki is already tripping over. They had been awake for straight two days, without sleeping and without taking a bath. Light finds it gross since not taking a bath makes him a little untidy. But tonight is a different issue. His lashes were falling harder from his eyes, a sign that he needs to sleep or else he will be sent to the hospital, together with Ryuuzaki who seems to enjoy tripping over the floorings. Light rubbed his left eyes, not sure if he could still see the environment since his view is turning into a blur. He continues to walk fast; the handcuffs were jiggling in noise and Ryuuzaki, still tripping over. He was too tired. The reasons were 1) Ryuuzaki made him work straight since a data was sent to him the other night, 2) his father scolded him from taking longer breaks than the other members had and 3) Misa has been annoying him two days ago. He had no choice but to let them all enter his busy life and caused him to feel too stressed.

They reached the nearest room in the hotel. He crawled, weakly at the soft and white bed in the room. He made himself comfy and rested first his head into the comfy big pillow. Ryuuzaki then accidentally fell from the bed, causing the bed to move. Light didn't mind it since he's really sleepy. Scolding Ryuuzaki will make it worst so instead, he closed his eyes. Sleepiness crawled into his system and he had to move from side to side to find a good spot to sleep. Hugging the other pillow, he falls from a deeper slumber. He was smiling, a sign that he's finally in heaven.

Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, had not slept yet. He was really surprised to see the young boy sleep so fast. Unlike him, he can't sleep at this point. Light occupied the whole king-size bed but he suddenly moves, a chance for him to lie on the bed. Ryuuzaki then lie on the other side of the bed, nibbling his thumb. Minutes later, he felt sleepy already that he closes his eyes slowly and curled his body to fall from a deeper slumber. Light keeps on snoring but he barely hear it. They were both too tired, too tired to work all day.

_2 hours later. _Ryuuzaki, at some point, was awakened by a small and girly laugh, coming from the bottom of the bed. He looked at the clock, only to see that it's already 3:00 in the morning. He suddenly felt that someone was crawling into the bottom of the bed. He looked at his side to see Light, still snoring in his sleep. He lift his body a little to see what it is. He closed his eyes, hoping that this is only a freaking dream that would somehow vanish into his mind. But it wasn't, it was _really_ happening. He opened his eyes and almost shouted to see her, on top of him. It was Misa, waving her right hand and smiling at him. He almost had a heart attack by that thing.

"Misa-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, still surprised to see her like that, on top of him. He dared not to breathe at this point. He suddenly felt that familiar warmth, which spread throughout his entire system.

"Sshh, we might wake him up." She said, placing a finger into his lips which made him a little bit nervous by her actions.

"What do you mean by we might wak─" she suddenly kissed him out of the blue because she know he will ask another question after the other one. Ryuuzaki felt the warmth is getting a little bit hotter. She kissed him, harder.

She then withdrew from her kiss and had a grace to blush. "Misa knew you'll going to ask her another question that's why she kissed you."

"Misa-san, I'm not Light." Ryuuzaki explained since maybe Misa is just mistaken him by Light.

"Misa _knows_ that you're _not_ Light. You're Ryuuzaki-san." she laughed, silently beneath her breathe. "Am I right?"

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened a bit. Is this really happening, for real? Thoughts have been spinning through his mind, no wonder he's kind of dizzy right now. He can't believe Misa kissed him like that. Sure, Misa had been kissed by Light before at his room, but Misa never felt so much in love right now with that perverted man she knew before. She giggled, obviously he noticed her like that. Ryuuzaki looked at her, confused and nervous.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." she replied. "But for now, can Misa take off Ryuuzaki's handcuffs so that they can talk in a good way?"

Ryuuzaki sighed. A boring yet confused sigh. Misa then hastily took off the handcuffs and pulled him off the bed. Light moved his body but Misa ignored it. She pulled Ryuuzaki out of the room, leaving the young boy by himself in the room. They walk together, with her hand firmly holding his left hand. He was too confused right now but he didn't scold her or asked her what's happening. He never knew.

They reached the small living room at the end of the hallway. They were silent for few moments since Misa can't really explain her feelings towards the young detective, who is still in the state of shock. Misa then took the strawberry short-cake that was on the table. She smiled and handed the cake to Ryuuzaki. He nibbles his thumb.

"Misa wants to hear some bed time stories from Ryuuzaki-san!" she protested, still smiling at the young detective. "Can Ryuuzaki-san grant Misa's wish?"

He nibbles his thumb harder. "Misa, you confuse me again."

"EH?! Nande?!"

"Five minutes ago, you were there on top of me, kissing me like I was your boyfriend. Now, you want to hear some bed time stories and you even offered some strawberry short-cake." he explained, as he crouched down on of the chair. "You really confuse me."

"Misa kissed you because she knows you're going to scold her!" she said. Is that really the reason? She can't confess right away.

"I'm not going to scold you if you say the truth to me. But you didn't. You just kissed me out of the blue." he explained. "It's not good and it's unnecessary, Misa-san."

She pouted. "But Ryuuzaki-san seemed to like Misa's kiss!"

Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think?"

"OF COURSE!" she shouted. "Being kissed by an idol sure will make you blush and feel loved!"

"I didn't feel anything. Just a warm feeling."

Misa stopped pouting. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Misa-san, I need to sleep. I need energy. Why don't you sleep with Light instead?" he said, with a low tone. "You're annoying me."

"But Misa wants to see Ryuuzaki-san!"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "You're already in front of me, Misa-san."

"But Misa wants to hear some bed time stories! Will Ryuuzaki-san narrate one story, pretty please?" she said, with her eyes prettifying. She smiled. "Onegai?"

"I can't believe it, Misa-san."

"PLEASE!"

"Misa," he said. "What do you _really_ want to tell me?"

She stopped getting agitated. Ryuuzaki is sounding odd already. And she can't really tell what's inside her. The truth? She just wants to kiss Ryuuzaki again and tell him that maybe she's falling for him. Sure, he's a pervert for her eyes but right now, he's different. It all happened that one night. That one, perfect night. She looked down, staring at her black-polished nails. Ryuuzaki nibbles his thumb.

"Misa, are you still there?" he asked.

"Misa likes Ryuuzaki-san." she said suddenly, which made Ryuuzaki's eyes widened again a bit. She felt her throat getting a little dry. This wasn't supposed to happen but there she is, confessing.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled, nervously. "Misa likes Ryuuzaki-san."

"You mean _me_?"

"Who else?!" she exclaimed, stomping her right foot on the floor. "Misa just can't take Ryuuzaki-san off her mind these past few days. It makes Misa weary."

"Is that so?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Is that the only thing you're going to say?! You really don't know how to talk to a woman!"

"Really? I've never noticed."

She pulled her blonde hair. "Ryuuzaki-san makes Misa angry!"

"You _are_ angry."

Ryuuzaki then took the cake and runs his finger to the icing. He licks his finger and eats the cake. Misa just watches him eat the cake. The whole thing turned messy, isn't it? She then was ready to walk away from him when he suddenly stood up and walked towards her. Her eyes widened when he suddenly kissed her in her lips. Her cheeks were flaming red and her body was getting a little weak. They were there, kissing into the center of the small living room. He still holds her shoulders, like he was afraid to let go of the 5-minute mutual understanding of theirs. He then withdrew from his kiss. Misa's cheeks were still flaming red.

"You taste like sugar cubes, Misa-san." he said, licking his lips.

Misa didn't say anything, her eyes still wide in shock. _Misa tastes like sugar cubes? _She thought, still rooted from her place. "Ryuuzaki-san…"

"The cake is splendid, Misa-san."

She didn't say anything. The world is spinning to fast beneath her feet. She suddenly felt happiness in her entire system. She's falling too fast from the deep eyes of Ryuuzaki. Falling too hard, to be exact.

"I'll come visit you in your room soon, Misa-san. But for now, let's be strangers. I'm busy with work." he explained, walking slowly away from her.

"Wait!" she commanded as she turned back to see him. "Why did Ryuuzaki-san kissed Misa-Misa?!"

"You're going to cry, right?"

She nodded, slowly. "But Misa-Misa isn't a sugar cube!"

He laughed, childishly. "But you taste one, Misa-san. You're like a sugar cube, too hard to resist, too sweet to devour."

"Ryuuzaki-san makes Misa confuse!" she said, pulling her hair.

"Misa-san, you should be sleeping now, okay?"

He then started walking away from her, with his hand shoving deep within his pockets. Misa looks at him and said, "Misa loves Ryuuzaki-san!"

He stopped to hic tracks, causing him to spin around to see her, covering her face. She was stopping her tears from falling earlier but there she is, crying. "Misa-san?"

"Misa loves Ryuuzaki-san and she doesn't know why." she cried, still covering her face.

He walked towards her. "Misa-san, what do you mean?"

"I love…" she stopped, unable to finish her sentence. She was torn between Light, the real love of her life and Ryuuzaki, that pervert and yet kind guy she knows.

"Light might be looking for me." he said.

"_You_."

Ryuuzaki looked at her, narrowly trying to read what's on her mind. He then wiped her tears with his sleeves. She blushed. He then took off a box in his pocket and handed over her. "Eat it, it will make you happy."

It was a box of Yan Yan. She accepted the offer. "But…"

"I'll be looking for some reasons to like you back, Misa-san."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand soon, Misa-san."

He turned around and walked away, leaving her into the darkness. And for the first time in her life, she felt that this isn't just a play thing, it's a serious thing. She was serious about Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, obviously likes her since that accidental contact. But he couldn't tell her straight though. The two didn't know how to pull this thing off when they both know they shared the same feelings. Misa was sure while he is kind of thinking twice before going for it.

"Ryuuzaki-san." she whispered into the night.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Red**

_**A/N: **__an update, as promised! Oh my, everything in this story is getting hotter! Thank god, Light was fast asleep or else, he will witness the 5-minute mutual understanding of Misa and Ryuuzaki! Hahahaha! Anyway, I think they did well. Ryuuzaki just can't confess right away, right? In the next chapter, Ryuuzaki has been ignoring Misa since then and Misa feel sad about it. But one color will make Ryuuzaki notice her again – red! But, what's the connection? Find out in the next chapter! ;) _


	6. Red

**Summary**: Misa had an argument with Light that night and finds herself being lonely again. But, it all came down to the point that L was there to comfort her. And she started seeing things she never saw whenever she is with L. One thing she knew, this is love. And it so many days for her to notice it. So soon to notice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own L Lawliet and Amane Misa; only this story.

* * *

**So soon to notice**

**A Death Note fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Six: Red **

One week later. Light finally recovered from his unenergetic life. Yagami-san also is better. Ryuuzaki still nibbles his thumb. Misa is nowhere to be found. It was normal to Misa around since she loves embracing Light whenever she gets another steal of his cheeks. Sure, Light never liked it but no can do, he have to accept that little kiss from Misa. Licking his ice-cream, Matsuda then gave something to Ryuuzaki. Some data from the other countries about Kira. Ryuuzaki nodded and took it from him. Matsuda smiled, generously.

"I wonder where Misa-Misa is." Matsuda said, as he scratches his head in question.

"Maybe she's partying with some of her friends or maybe she's just in her room." Ryuuzaki then explained. "She'll never get too far."

"I see."

"Jaa, please let's start working in order for us to finish this thing, shall we, Matsuda-san?"

Matsuda nodded, Light rolled his eyes. Matsuda then went to talk to the others, leaving Ryuuzaki with Light on the table. Ryuuzaki is busy licking his ice-cream while Light is eating some cake Watari gave him. No choice but to eat sweets with Ryuuzaki. It has been a traumatizing week for Ryuuzaki last week. A lot of things happened that he never thought it will end up like that. She was acting too strange for him to notice. Too strange to do something like that, on top of him, kissing him like he was another guy. He didn't find it disgusting. In fact, he finds it tempting. He's the greatest detective and everyone knows him. He's always alone in the room, calculating data about some cases. Maybe this is the time he needs to find a new hobby or a new finding. A hobby, indeed.

* * *

Later that afternoon. Everyone was having their breaks as commanded by Ryuuzaki. Watari gave those cakes, sweets and ice-cream for food to eat. They ate it and had a small chit-chat about, of course, Kira. The handcuffs were jiggling since Light keeps on talking about his opinion, with his hands moving on air for expression. Ryuuzaki is still quiet, thinking of her. As we all know, Ryuuzaki is quiet but not to the extent that he's thinking about something _else_. But his companion thought that maybe he's thinking about catching Kira so they didn't pay attention to the silent young detective. They continued eating and talking.

"Minna-san, konnichiwa!" a loud yet sweet voice broke his silence. There she was, wearing a red halter top, red and black checkered pleated mini skirt, with black stockings and high-heeled shoes. Combine it with her elegant blonde hair and angelic face. He nibbles his thumb harder, teeth digging a little deeper.

"Ah, konnichiwa!" Matsuda waved his hand, happy to see Misa around the hotel again.

"Konnichiwa, Light-kun and Ryuuzaki-san." she greeted the two with a wink. Light waved his hand a little while Ryuuzaki ignored her greetings.

"Where have you been?" Light asked.

She giggled. "I was just in my room then I forgot to contact Mogi. Sorry, Light-kun!"

"Iie, it's okay with me."

She then embraced him, too tight. Ryuuzaki suddenly felt a sudden pain in the pit of his stomach. He was jealous. Yeah, we heard him said he was jealous about Light, having Misa as his girlfriend at the university, but this is a_ different_ one. He nibbles his thumb as he continued to ignore the young girl. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. His eyes always widened whenever he see red things like what Misa's wearing right now. Red is somewhat his favorite color. Misa noticed him, looking at her.

"Why?" she mumbled, looking all cute with her red lips.

"Nothing." Ryuuzaki replied, licking his ice-cream.

"Why is Ryuuzaki-san ignoring Misa-Misa's presence?!" she then demanded, protesting. She put her hands on her hips, pouting a little bit. "Hmm?"

He sighed. "I'm not ignoring you, Misa-san."

Light looked at them narrowly. "Misa, Ryuuzaki's busy."

"Is that so?" she said, removing her hands on her hips slowly.

Light sensed something again. He always feel this thing whenever Ryuuzaki and Misa are talking, like there is something happening when their eyes meets. He nodded. "Obvious, right?"

She embraced him. "Can we go on a date right now, Light-kun?"

"No."

"But Misa wants to be with Light!" she said, stomping her feet again on the floorings.

Ryuuzaki is confused again. Just last week, Misa's talking about her, falling for him. She even chose right away and she chose him. Now, she wants a date with Light? He moved his head, wondering why is this woman had the power to make him be fascinated and be… confused at the same time whenever she's near. But one thing he doesn't know, Misa's just testing him if he'll be envy or jealous. She confessed to she can't take her words back anymore.

She looked at Ryuuzaki. "Why?"

"Do you love Light-kun?" he asked, moving near her. The handcuffs were jiggling again.

"O-of course, I love Light-kun more than anything." she lied.

"If that's the case Light-kun, why don't you date Misa-san outside without me?" he turned to Light.

Light's eyes widened. "I don't want to date her."

"Light-kun!" she said.

Ryuuzaki looked at her. "It's better if I'm not around right, Misa-san? You won't get to kiss Light-kun or even hug him _when_ I'm around, right?"

"Eh…" Misa knew what he really wants to say. "Misa didn't say that."

"But I knew you would, anyway."

"Ryuuzaki, you're going with us if I'll agree to date Misa. The whole date will turn stupid without you." Light explained, trying to make him more comfortable.

Ryuuzaki shook his head. "It's not necessary, Light-kun. Misa-san wants you all by herself. Please, be more serious about Misa's love for you."

Misa looked at him, in dismay. "Ryuuzaki-san…"

"Please, enjoy the afternoon." Ryuuzaki said as he stood up and took off the handcuffs. Light was surprised and confused at the same time. Misa also is surprised why he's acting like that. He then looked at the two and walked away. He crouched down his chair and nibbles his thumb.

_What the hell is happening to Ryuuzaki-san? Misa's sad about this. _Misa thought. She turned to Light. "Let's go on a date, Light-kun!"

"O-okay." Light said, shakily.

Everyone was already sleeping in their respective rooms. Light also had been sleeping for over 4 hours already. But Ryuuzaki can't sleep. He was downstairs, eating some chocolate cake. He has been typing some information about Kira when he thought of doing something else rather than drowning himself on work. He's workaholic but he chose not to be tonight. It's a little over 2:17 in the morning. His eyes doesn't want to close but he is neither tired nor feeling sleepy. He just couldn't sleep.

He took his phone and dials the first number that came to his mind. He dials it and hears it ringing on the other line. It was picked up. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Hmm? Who is this?" the other line asked. It was Misa he's calling. "Hello?"

"Ryuuzaki."

On the other hand, Misa was surprised. She suddenly woke up from her sleep and rubbed her eyes to see things clear enough. "Why did you call Misa?"

"I can't sleep."

"Then let others sleep, Ryuuzaki-san!" she shouted on the other line. She looked at the clock; it was only 2:19 in the morning. "Maybe you want to see Misa-Misa wearing her red lingerie that's why you called!"

"You sleep in lingerie?" the question was asked innocently.

Misa was kind of bloated. "Don't ask questions like that innocently, Ryuuzaki-san! You make Misa-Misa angry already!"

"Well, can you at least talk to me then?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything would do, Misa-san."

She stopped for a moment, wondering why he's kind of genki again. Earlier, he was kind of annoyed with her naughty plea to Light and now he's calling early in the morning. "Misa's sorry for being naughty earlier! She knows she pissed Ryuuzaki-san off!"

"You didn't piss me off." he said, chewing his cake.

"You're eating?"

"Cake."

"It's already 2:30 in the morning!" she shouted on the other line. She can't believe him, eating cake in the morning.

"But it's delicious. You should try it, Misa-san."

"Sweet food makes me fat. You're different. You don't gain weight by eating sweet foods. It's unfair!" she cried.

"Okay, I'll make Misa-san sleep for now."

"Ryuuzaki-san?" she whispered. "I'm sorry earlier."

He nodded on the other line. "I understand."

"Misa-Misa still loves Ryuuzaki-san no matter what happens!" she said, meaning every word. "I still love you…"

"I told you, I'll find reasons to love you back, Misa-san." he explained, quite unsure about his words.

"But Misa-Misa thinks you also like her!"

"Misa-san, I'll find, believe me."

"But could you at least whisper 'I love you' for me?" she said, as Ryuuzaki frowned in shock. "I just want to hear you say things like that, Ryuuzaki-san!"

"I love you." he whispered which made her giggle on the other line. "Is that enough, Misa-san?"

"I love you back." she replied.

He smiled a bit. "Jaa, I'll see you tomorrow."

He killed the line and she giggle on the other hand. The only reason why Ryuuzaki talked to her is because of the color red. She always looks pleasant when she wears red. He meant the words 'I love you' earlier; he just can't say it with passion like Misa does. But it's one thing he'll never forget this morning.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A confession to spill**

_**A/N: **__an update, as promised! Yippee, Ryuuzaki and Misa reconciled because of the color red! I love red that's why. In the next chapter, Light will ask Misa about her feelings towards Ryuuzaki. Will she spill the confession and tell him she loves Ryuuzaki? What will happen between the bizarre love triangle of the trio? Find out in the next chapter! ;) _


	7. A confession to spill

**Summary**: Misa had an argument with Light that night and finds herself being lonely again. But, it all came down to the point that L was there to comfort her. And she started seeing things she never saw whenever she is with L. One thing she knew, this is love. And it so many days for her to notice it. So soon to notice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own L Lawliet and Amane Misa; only this story.

* * *

**So soon to notice**

**A Death Note fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Seven: A confession to spill**

Light made an agreement to Misa that she will only sleep at his room for tonight. It made Misa jumped for joy because it means she can go do things by herself to Light. She still has mixed feelings towards the young teenage boy. She was nervous, happy, afraid and confused. Nervous because she doesn't know what to do first to the love of her life. Happy because she gets to kiss and hug Light more often tonight. Afraid because Light could be angry and let her stay to her real room. And confused because of Ryuuzaki's face, flashing over her mind. She made her decision that Ryuuzaki is for her only. And yet, she's feeling bouncy with Light.

"Ne, Light-kun." she said, with her head on his lap. "What we will do first?"

"What do you mean by what _we_ will do first?" he said, unconcern. He has been fighting urge to scold Misa for this thing but he didn't. He was actually enjoying her company tonight.

"Don't be shy! Misa wants it also to happen tonight." she said, running her finger to his thighs. It tickles his thighs.

"Shut up." he mumbled.

She smiled. "Misa misses Light-kun too much."

"You always see me. Why do you keep on telling me you miss me too much? Aren't you attention hungry?"

"Misa isn't attention hungry! I want your attention, no one else!"

"What about _Ryuuzaki_? You're _always_ attentive to him."

She paused for a while, wondering why on earth his name popped out to _their_ conversation. How long have he noticed such simple gesture and simple nod? She never knew. "Misa isn't attentive! He is a pervert!"

"Ryuuzaki isn't a pervert, he's normal." he demanded, protecting his side since he is somewhat important to him. "What about you, aren't you too naughty?"

"But that's a different issue!"

He looked at her. "Tell me Misa, what do you _really_ feel about him?"

"What Misa feels…?" she paused, as she looks down and clench her fist, nails digging a little deeper to her soft palms. She looks slightly sad.

"What do you think of him? Why are you always happy when he's around? Why do you love calling him pervert? Why is he _too_ important to you?" he asked, question by question.

"Misa… Misa can't understand Light-kun." she said, too small with her words. "She can't understand everything Light-kun's asking."

He cupped her face, as tears started streaming down her eyes. "Misa, it's much better if you let it out."

"B-but…" she paused, as she looked down and her tears started falling from her eyes. She suddenly felt a sudden sharp pain that pierced through her heart. She can't confess, this isn't the right time.

"Do you** love** him?" he asked, gently.

She nodded, as she cried even more. "Misa can't understand herself. First it was Light-kun. She's like slightly guilty for doing this. She thinks she's just toying Light-kun's heart."

"Again, for the last time Misa, do you love_ Ryuuzaki_? Answer me with a yes or a no."

She clenches her fist, controlling her feelings. "Y… yes."

He folded his arms, nodding to the confessions of Misa. She cried even more, feeling sad about Light. She loves Light more than anything _if _that thing never happened. If it wasn't to that comforting moment, she would never find herself in love with that weird, perverted detective who hides in the name "Ryuuzaki." It's weird. It's not normal. It's different. He was too special. Light has no place in her heart now. Ryuuzaki filled it all with his weirdness, perverseness, idiotic and kinky thoughts. He filled it with too much comfort, too much understanding, too much love. She can't find a way to ignore it and just kiss Light's lips. It controls her that it's driving her crazy. Too crazy. Ryuuzaki was supposed to be just in the picture, not it in the whole scene. He was supposed to be just the guy will comfort her, not to love her. He was supposed to be just another guy in her life. _Supposedly_.

Light suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her gently. Misa was surprised, not knowing what to do. He smiled in her back. "Well, if that's the case Misa, then I'm for it."

Misa cried even more, hugging him back. And for the first time in her life, she felt that Light was indeed concern for her. "But, Light-kun might be angry to Misa-Misa. Misa can't forgive herself by doing this to Light-kun."

"It doesn't matter, Misa."

"But Misa is sad about Light-kun."

He then withdrew from his hug and cupped her face. "Light will not be sad with Misa's decision."

This is the first time she saw him like that, supporting her with her childish features. She blushed a bit. "Misa's sorry for lying."

"You should have noticed it earlier, Misa." he said, with a laugh. He chuckled, not knowing why he's happy. "Well, my suspicions were right."

"What suspicions?" she blinked in confusion.

"I had been observing you and Ryuuzaki the whole time. It's like play stuff, Misa. But I enjoyed it though." he laughed.

She pouted, with her tears still on her eyes. Light laughed even more. She wonders why but she's happy though. He smiled, gently at her. She sighed. "Misa's sleepy, Light-kun."

"Sleep here." he said, while he taps his lap. Misa clapped her hands and bouncily placed her head on his lap. His lap was soft that she giggled in delight.

"Misa's thankful." she said, twirling her hair.

"For what?"

"For Light-kun understands."

"Really."

She smiled. She was happy to hear him like that. It not typical to see him supported about something. Although he shouts at her almost everyday, she knows he's concern about her. This is a confession to spill. A confession to acknowledge. A confession to be heard. A confession Light needs to hear. And she'll be the happiest woman on earth right now.

* * *

**Next Chapter: I won't let go of your hand**

_**A/N: **__an update, as promised! Light supported Misa?! Different but cheesy, right? Aww, I love this chapter so much that I even tried to forget about everything and just type this cheesy chapter. Now that Misa finally confessed, will she able to capture Ryuuzaki's heart and make him also confess? Did Ryuuzaki found out the reasons for him to like her back? Will the two finally realize the friendship that blossomed into love? Last chapter, coming right up:)_


	8. I won't let go of your hand

**Summary**: Misa had an argument with Light that night and finds herself being lonely again. But, it all came down to the point that L was there to comfort her. And she started seeing things she never saw whenever she is with L. One thing she knew, this is love. And it so many days for her to notice it. So soon to notice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own L Lawliet and Amane Misa; only this story.

* * *

**So soon to notice**

**A Death Note fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Seven: I won't let go of your hand**

One week passed. Light thought of a plan on how he will make Ryuuzaki finally to confess his real feelings for Misa. He was glad that Misa had finally confessed about her feelings last week. And it's time for that young detective to spill his own confession. Misa agreed to his plan. And here it goes – Misa will do sweet things to Light everyday whenever Ryuuzaki is around them. If Ryuuzaki walks out thrice, Light will finally confront him. And if it works, he will get to make him finally confess. Misa was happy about it and she was glad that Light made this plan just for her! There's no reason for Ryuuzaki to pretend.

The first sweet thing she did was to hug Light in front of him. Misa passionately hugged the young boy and tried to tease his lips with her black polished nails. Light was tickled but he didn't say anything. Ryuuzaki on the other hand, crouch still, ignoring the two love birds. He didn't mind it since he was too busy with his work. He's too committed with his work. The plan didn't succeed though since Ryuuzaki didn't say anything and he was comfortably complimenting the two being together. Misa was pissed off, as usual.

"Light-kun, what shall we do?!" she cried, losing hope to this plan. She pulled her hair. "He doesn't seem to notice Misa!"

Light thinks deeply on what the next thing to do. He wanted to help Misa since he also want to get rid of her childish features. But it wasn't the case anymore. He just wants to help her. "I don't know."

"Ryuuzaki-san will never notice Misa!"

"We shouldn't lose hope in this plan, Misa. He will soon notice your presence, no matter what happens. That's for sure."

Misa looked at him. "That pervert!"

"Misa, I told you he isn't a pervert. He's normal like me."

"He never notices Misa!"

"It's because he's used to seeing you, flirting with me, asking me to date you once in a while…" he paused as another plan came to his mind. "I got it!"

She grinned. "What is it?!"

"I will say mean words to you and he will come to comfort you, Misa!" he said, finally having thoughts.

"Misa understands every word Light-kun said!" she said, with a mock salute. "Misa will do her best to make him notice me and he will comfort me afterwards! Shiawase!"

Light nodded as they finally talked about the lines they will use, how Misa will react afterwards and the actions Ryuuzaki will take over. It sounds easy but it took them several hours to finish a single scene.

The next day. Misa was busy prettifying herself in the mirror, dabbing some lip-balm to her full lips, powdering herself with foundation and for final touches, she spayed some perfume to her halter top. Light knocked her door, a sign that they need to play this scene. She smiled at the mirror and opened the door. They then walked together into the hallway as they notice Ryuuzaki was alone in the headquarters. It's typical to see him alone there since the others were busy at the other room, resting. Misa then signaled Light to do this job while she patiently waited for her turn. It was going smoothly as they planned to. Or will it turn to disaster again?

"Light-kun!" she shouted, running towards Light who can't help but to stop his laughter or else, Ryuuzaki will find it a fake. "Misa wants to date you today!"

"I can't, Misa." he replied, too scripted.

"But Misa wants to date Light-kun! Why don't you leave work and date Misa-Misa?! She misses you a lot!"

"I said, I can't date you. Ryuuzaki and I are busy with work." he said as he tapped Ryuuzaki's shoulders. Ryuuzaki looked at him, with blank expression. "Right?"

Ryuuzaki nodded as he looked at Misa. "Misa-san, you should wait patiently, alright?"

"But Misa wants Light! She doesn't want to wait! Ryuuzaki is a pervert!"

Light then snapped her out. It was out of the plan but he thinks it's okay to go overboard a little. "Misa, would you please shut up? Don't be stupid anywhere else!"

Her eyes were filled with tears suddenly. "But Misa only wants to date Light-kun… Misa wants to date Light-kun!"

"I said, shut up!" Light said, glaring over her but was stopped by Ryuuzaki. It worked! But they still need to wait. "What?" he looked at the young detective.

"Stop scolding Misa-san, would you?" he said, weighing very word that came out of his mouth. "Light-kun, you should have worked a little better than this. It's so scripted."

The two exchanged look. _How did he find out?!_ Light thought. "What are you saying?"

"I heard you two over the camera I installed in that room."

"EH?!" Misa said, with her eyes widened in shock. "Ryuuzaki-san knows about our plan?!"

"Hai." he said as he looked at Misa. "Good observer, right?"

"But Misa just want you to confess." Light snapped out the almost heated argument of the two.

"There's nothing to confess about, Light-kun." he looked at Light, who is still in shock.

Light was slightly confused. "Err…"

"We are here to work, not to fool Light-kun, Misa-san." Ryuuzaki said as he looked at the two. He scratches his feet as he put some sugar cubes in his mouth. It melts into his tongue.

He went back to his chair, leaving the two speechless. The plan didn't work. It was useless. It was a trash. Light never felt angry to Ryuuzaki this much (being L isn't included though). He then walked towards him and hit his face suddenly, leaving Misa shock. Ryuuzaki fell from the cold floorings and had managed to wipe his cheeks. He looked at Light.

"Why can't you confess, you idiot!" he shouted.

"That hurts." Ryuuzaki said, sounding unhurt though. "What confession do you want to hear?"

"That you like her!"

He looked at Light, narrowly. He then stood up and patted his jeans. He didn't kicked his face nor hit his face. It's too violent since he doesn't need to do such things. He just looked at him and went to his chair. "Light-kun, you're not included in this matter."

"I _am_ included!"

Misa just stood there, as tears started streaming down her eyes. She clenches her fist, nails digging a little deeper to her soft palms. So this how it feels like. "Misa hates Ryuuzaki-san."

"Misa…" Light said, worried a bit.

"She hates him!"

She said as she runs away from the headquarters, her tears flying into the air. A part of her died when she looked at that pervert guy. He was too mean. She didn't like it. Too idiot. And she'll be running to ill-fated destiny until she finds a good spot to cry on. It hurts like hell. It hurts like hell. It hurts like hell. It hurts just like **hell**.

* * *

Later that night. Misa has been crying for a little over 5 hours already. She locked herself into her room. Light continues to ask her condition but she never answered his questions. She carefully clutches the pillow into her chest, easing all the pain she felt. It was awful. Too awful to be feel by someone like her.

"Ryuuzaki-san, that pervert." she said as she continues to cry.

_2 hours later. _It was already 2:15 in the morning but her eyes are still wide awake. She wasn't crying anymore but she continues to sweep over her little love story. But one thing she didn't know, Ryuuzaki has been watching her over his computer. He didn't take his eyes off to the monitor to the next 7 hours. He was just staring at her into the wide screen of the computer. He then stood up and finally earns the guts to meet her.

He walks silently to her room and knocks the door. Misa looked at door, stood up slowly and walked towards the door, feeling a little bit heavy. She opened the door, only to see him, scratching his feet while he looks down. She was surprised to see him at this time. She looks down; wanting to close the door but something stopped her.

"Nande?" she said.

"Is Misa-san needs comfort?" he asked, like nothing happened earlier. He continues to scratches his feet.

"You're the one who causes Misa's sadness, pervert!"

"Is that so?"

She pouted. "PERVERT!!!"

He suddenly walked in her room, too fast that she didn't notice it. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "Ehhh…"

"I didn't mean it actually. I'm just moved by mixed feelings earlier. And would you please stop calling me pervert?"

"And why will Misa do that?"

"It hurts my ego, Misa-san."

"Ryuuzaki-san is a big, fat pervert!" she said, stomping her left foot while she copied a comical expression. She sticks her tongue. "BEH!"

"Misa-san, you're being childish again."

"Misa-Misa isn't!"

He walked towards her, with blank expression. She stepped back a little until she hit the wall. She gulped down, feeling slightly nervous about his movements. He looked at her, narrowly wondering why this woman makes him happy and sad at the same time.

"W-What?" Misa said, stuttering.

"You really want me to confess, Misa-san?" he asked.

She nodded, slowly. "Misa wants."

"I like you."

Her eyes widened. So, did he confess already? She was confused. It was too fast to confess. "Eh?"

"I said I like you." he repeated.

"Are you confessing or messing with me?"

He was confused now. "You told me to confess. I confessed. Didn't you hear my words?"

"Oh, so you mean you're confessing right now?"

He nodded. "Is there any proper way to confess his or her love for someone, Misa-san?"

"Misa is…** HAPPY**!"

She hugged him, tightly. She was happy to hear him finally confess his love for her. She continued hugging his skinny body. It felt warmth to hug him like this again. It's been a while since she was hugged by someone. It felt so nice. He hugged back, a little too shy to do it. She then withdrew from her hugged and wiped the tears that were streaming down her eyes for a moment.

"Pervert." she said.

"Eh?" he was again confused.

"Ryuuzaki-san is─" she suddenly felt his lips pressed onto her lips. She closed her eyes voluntarily as she kissed him back. His hands moved from her waist to her shoulders. He deepened his kiss and she felt too happy tonight. They then withdrew from the heated kiss. Misa was kind of shy to look at him in the eye while he was also shy.

"Jaa, I think my business here is done." he said as he shove his hands to his pocket and walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Misa-san."

"Misa's happy tonight." she pronounced. "Misa loves Ryuuzaki-san."

"I also love Misa-san back." he turned around.

She smiled. "M-Misa will see you tomorrow morning, then."

"Hai." he then walked out of the room. He walks silently into the hallway, shrugging a little bit. Her lips were sweet. He giggled a bit. "She tastes like sugar cubes."

And now, he'll not pretend not to notice her presence. Misa, on the other hand, is still rooted from her spot, still mingling with her feelings. She was happy. He finally confessed. It's too much. It's too utterly bizarre. She loved him so much. **So much.**

Instead of seeing Light at the end of the jiggling handcuffs that has been circling in their poor arms, he saw her, smiling at him like tomorrow will never come. He stared at her for some time, thinking what will happen to the next five minutes. It's been a week since the confession. He can't imagine his life now without that bubbly, naughty woman that has the power to make him ecstatic and pleased at the same time. Sure, she had been calling him "pervert" but that was before. Now, she constantly smiles at him and treats him more strawberry short-cake than Watari does. It felt weird. Too weird for someone like him who is too lonely. He just can't imagine a second without her.

"Eh, nande, Ryuuzaki-san?" she asked, looking intently at him. He tilted his head, moving a little bit from his left. She wondered.

"Where's Light-kun, Misa-san?" he asked, while he plays to his Hello Panda. He's been taking little bites from them, nurturing every sweetness in stored in the little cracker filled with chocolate.

She smiled. "He'll be back. Hence, for this." she said as she lifted her arm causing the handcuffs to move.

"But, it's not necessary, Misa-san."

"Misa-Misa wants to spend her time with Ryuuzaki-san. Is it too wrong for Misa to feel this way?!"

She pouted as he steps back, basically knowing her next step. He looked at her, while he nibbles his thumb. "Misa-san, aren't you tired doing this to me?"

"Why would Misa be tired?"

"Because you're doing such childish acts. Like this."

Misa looked at him, amazed. "I won't let go of your hand, Ryuuzaki-san."

His eyebrows meets, confused. "Misa-san, you confuse me."

"Eh, why?!"

"You just confuse me, like before." he explained while he put a piece of sugar cube in his mouth. It melts to his tongue. He handed her a box of Yan Yan. "Eat it."

"Misa will not eat sweet foods!"

He reached out her hands and placed the box in her palms. Eyeing the box, Misa moves her head. He looked at the computer screen. "You always confuse me." he looked at her and stood up. He walks towards her direction, the handcuffs were jiggling.

"But Misa-Misa doesn't confu─" she paused as she felt his lips pressed onto her's. His eyes were open but her eyes suddenly closed as she kissed back. She pressed harder as she embraced him. He then withdrew from his kiss as he saw her cheeks were flushed.

"You really taste like sugar cubes." he said as he stares at her, scratching his feet like nothing had taken place.

"Pervert." she said as she stood up and tries to hide her flushed visage. But his wide eyes still noticed the redness of her cheeks. Aww, she was too cute! "Ryuuzaki-san is a pervert!"

He smiled. "You should be lucky."

"Why would I?"

"You have a genius boyfriend."

"You're not genius."

He looked at her. "I'm _your_ boyfriend?"

"Of course! Misa and Ryuuzaki-san are couple!"

"What about Light-kun?"

"I told you, you are my boyfriend!"

"What about Light─" she kissed him, since he's asking too much right now. She then withdrew and put a finger in his lips.

"Daisuki." she said as she hugged him. And for the first time that month, she felt that everything is better off with him. He hugged back, slightly shy to do it though. She smiled to herself, how lucky she is having someone like him. He's no longer a pervert, he's a good guy. It took her so many days to notice him. Everything in him. And it was so soon to notice. And she'll never forget about this event as long as she could.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: **__an update, as promised! Aww, Ryuuzaki finally confessed to Misa-Misa! I'm soooooooooo happy! Mixed feelings right now, guys. Hehe! They are finally together, for good! So, this will be my final chapter (samishii!). I just never thought I could pull a little story like this. I mean, yeah I have been writing stories for ShinKumi but L and Misa is funnier and cuter:)) Jaa, since this is the final chapter, I hoped you liked the whole story. Arigatou! _


End file.
